Rival or Lover?
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: UPDATE! Nether & Malay merawat kebun milik Indonesia yang luasnya 5 hektar!. Alhasil mereka langsung kumat encoknya. Spin Off dari fict "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia". Ini adalah kisah Netherlands dan Malaysia, 2 orang "suami" yang ditinggal pergi Indonesia karena tugas negara. Chekidot!
1. When You're Gone

Summary :

Apa yang terjadi ketika Indonesia harus pergi meninggalkan Netherlands dan Malaysia, 2 orang "suami"nya karena tugas negara? Jangan-jangan rumahnya hancur lebur tinggal kerangka doang. _Spin Off_ dari fict "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia". Chekidot!

_Warning:_

Sudah pernah baca fict saya yang berjudul "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia"?

Belum? Baca dulu sana, ada fict yang bagus itu#dzigh#ala-iklan-gitu

Rate M aja deh buat jaga-jaga. Udah pernah baca fict rate M saya kan? Ya, begitulah.

Hetalia punya om Hide. Saya cuma terinspirasi aja kok.

Credit :

Aku Bukan Bang Toyib-Wali Band

* * *

_Rival or Lover_?

Episode 1 : _When You're Gone_

_Sayang aku bukanlah Bang Toyib yang tak pulang-pulang~_

_Ringtone_ ponsel alay berdering di pagi buta.

"Ke Kolombia Selatan!?" Suara jeritan setengah tertahan itu menggemparkan jagat Hetalia.

Dua manusia yang tengah asyik ngorok di kanan dan kiri pemilik jeritan itupun ikut-ikutan kaget dan terbangun dari kasur empuk milik mereka bersama. Yang satu matanya masih belekan dan yang satu lagi mulutnya masih ileran. Kedua "suami"-coret-partner sang pemilik jeritan itupun bangun dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil pasang jurus seribu tonjokan khawatir ada maling atau pemerkosa yang hendak menculik partner tercintanya itu.

…

…

"Eh?" ujar "suami"-coret-partner pertama, seorang bule Belanda, berwajah tampan, berbadan besar, berkulit pucat, berambut jabrik-namun karena sekarang doi baru bangun tidur jadi nggak jabrik lagi- stylish dengan gel rambut, bernama Netherlands.

"Dinas ke luar negeri?" ujar "suami"-coret-partner kedua, seorang pemuda Melayu berwajah oriental dengan poni lempar-namun karena sekarang doi baru bangun tidur jadi nggak poni lempar lagi- belah pinggir, bernama Malaysia.

Indonesia mengangguk lesu. Dirinya masih sibuk membereskan beberapa potong pakaian dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper besar. Ia pun sibuk mencari paspor dinasnya yang kalau tidak salah kemarin tersimpan di laci meja kerjanya, itupun kalau tidak diacak-acak dua orang mahluk yang hobi sekali mengacak-acak rumah itu.

"Boss menyuruhku menemaninya ke Kolombia Selatan, umm, mungkin sekitar 1 minggu," ujarnya sambil terus _packing_.

"Haaahhh!? Satu minggu!?" Netherlands en Malaysia, dua "suami"-coret-partnernya itu terkaget-kaget demi membayangkan kenyataan bahwa mereka sepertinya terpaksa harus puasa 1 minggu ke depan.

Pikiran mereka pun galau melayang-layang tak tentu arah. Siapa lagi yang akan membuatkan masakan untuk mereka. Siapa lagi yang akan mencuci pakaian kotor mereka. Siapa lagi yang akan memeluk mereka ketika malam tiba. Siapa lagi yang akan memberikan kehangatan selagi mereka membutuhkannya. Siapa lagi. Siapa lagi. Tak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan menyedihkan itu. Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang. Dan author pun jadi puitis mendadak.

Kedua "suami"-coret-partner Indonesia itu langsung khawatir level 10 ala keripik pedas jahanam asal Bandung. Bukan hanya khawatir memikirkan nasib mereka ketika si ganteng berambut ikal itu tidak ada di sisi mereka, tapi juga khawatir akan keselamatan uke tercintanya itu. Kolombia Selatan bukanlah tempat yang ramah apalagi bagi pemuda Asia Tenggara dengan wajah imut-imut, ramah tamah dan baik hati seperti yayang mereka itu. Kalau boleh mengutip dari Wikipedia, Kolumbia Selatan adalah negara yang pernah mengalami konflik intensif berskala kecil dengan grup pemberontak gerilya, mantan militer dan perdagangan narkoba.

Mereka juga bingung mau apa sih bossnya Indonesia itu berkunjung kesana? Jangan bilang mereka mau studi banding dalam rangka penggodokan RUU santet, karena jika memang itu tujuannya, maka akan lebih tepat jika mereka studi banding ke Haiti sebagai negara asal Voodoo! Atau jangan-jangan mau tanda tangan MoU dengan kartel narkoba jaringan internasional? Atau mau perjanjian perdagangan impor biji kopi dengan negara penghasil kopi terbesar ke-2 sedunia setelah Brazil itu? Buat apa? Padahal jelas-jelas Indonesia punya kekayaan alam yang luar biasa dahsyatnya. Sebut saja kopi Gayo dari negeri Serambi Mekah Naggroe Aceh Darussalam, kopi Sidikalang dari tanah Batak, kopi Toraja dari Celebes, kopi Kalosi dari negeri Para Daeng, dan masih banyak lagi rekan-rekan kopi lainnya yang menanti untuk didaftarkan hak indikasi geografisnya.

Sementara kedua mahluk fans berat Indonesia itu sibuk mencari jawaban atas segala keresahan yang mereka alami itu, Indonesia sendiri sedang galau. Ia resah dan gelisah. Belum pernah ia meninggalkan rumah plus 2 suaminya itu dalam waktu lama. Paling-paling hanya pergi berbelanja ke pasar atau mampir ke rumah saudara-saudaranya di kawasan Asia Tenggara saja. Namun kalau harus ke belahan bumi yang lain apalagi sampai seminggu, ia benar-benar habis akal. Bukan, bukan karena ia khawatir rumahnya akan rubuh diacak-acak dua mahluk itu-walaupun sebenarnya ia khawatir juga rumahnya akan rubuh. Bukan juga khawatir Si Komo, komodo peliharaanya itu akan mati kelaparan gara-gara kelupaan diberi makan-walaupun ia juga khawatir Si Komo akan mati keracunan gara-gara dikasih jamu Extra Joss yang dioplos Choki Choki. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah kedua suaminya itu. Siapa yang akan mengurusi kebutuhan mereka? Siapa yang akan melerai jika mereka berdua terlibat konflik memperebutkan sesuatu yang nggak jelas dan berakhir dengan pertumpahan darah? Bagi orang awam mungkin kekhawatiran Indonesia itu berlebihan, tapi bagi yang sudah mengikuti fict "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia" pasti sudah paham dan mengerti (makanya bagi yang belum baca, silakan dibaca #promosi).

Indonesia masih sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa perlu minta tolong Singapore buat beres-beres dan masak?" Indonesia rada khawatir juga meninggalkan 2 mahluk yang menurut penilaiannya nggak bisa diandalkan itu.

"Eits, gak perlu! Percayalah, kita berdua ini bisa menjaga rumah ini dengan sebaik-baiknya" ujar Neth sombong.

"Iya beib, tenang aja!" tambah Malay pede.

Padahal mereka berdua itu gengsi, takut dibilang nggak becus en cemen. Padahal kenyataannya memang betul betul betul!

"Oh, oke," Indonesia mengangguk ragu-ragu, tapi berhubung ponselnya sudah meraung-raung sedari tadi, ia pun berusaha meninggalkan 2 suaminya itu dengan rela hati.

"Jangan lupa kasih makan si Komo, Ikan mas koki n urusin kebun. Jangan sampe lupa," cecar Indonesia mengingatkan.

Nether en Malay mengangguk-angguk.

Lagi-lagi Indonesia galau untuk meninggalkan 2 suaminya itu. Ia mengurungkan langkahnya dan menengok ke belakang, menatap lekat-lekat wajah 2 orang yang uhuk-berarti-uhuk baginya itu.

"_I love you_, beib, jaga diri baik-baik.." tiba-tiba Malay menggamit dagunya dan mendaratkan ciuman hangat penuh kekhawatiran, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

" _voorzichtig zijn_…_be careful_.." Neth tak mau kalah, dibelainya untaian hitam ikal itu sambil menatapnya lekat.

Indonesia tersenyum, berusaha tegar.

Dan ponsel sialan itu pun meraung-raung kembali.

"Ya, boss, saya sedang dalam perjalanan!" dengan tergopoh-gopoh si ganteng berkulit sawo matang itu mengangkat ponselnya lalu langsung meluncur menuju tempat dinasnya. Rupanya sang boss sudah tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

Sosok berambut hitam ikal itu melambaikan tangan lalu menghilang di kejauhan.

-000-

KRUYUUUUKKSSS~

Malay memegangi perutnya yang mulai dangdutan. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 11.45 siang. Waktu bagi penghuni perutnya mendapatkan jatah makan siang. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu yang sedang didudukinya. Acara gosip siang yang sedang ditonton dengan serunya itu terpaksa ditinggalkannya. Dilongoknya tudung saji di atas meja makan di dapur.

Kosong melompong.

Tak ada secuil makananpun yang bisa ia makan.

Ia menarik nafas pelan. Baru kali ini ia merasakan penderitaan yang teramat dalam. Setiap hari di meja makan ini pasti tersedia makanan nikmat buatan yayangnya, Indonesia. Biasanya sebelum Indonesia berangkat ke tempat bossnya, ia menyempatkan diri membuatkan masakan untuk 2 suaminya itu. Ada sop buntut, rendang telur, semur daging, ayam kecap, dan kawan-kawan. Belum lagi jika hari Sabtu Minggu, hari paling membahagaiakan sedunia, yaitu ketika yayangnya itu libur dari tugasnya, maka niscaya di meja makan akan tersedia lebih banyak makanan lezat lagi macam es palu butung, kolak pisang, es mutiara, sup buah segar dan banyak lagi. Dan iapun menjadi mahluk paling bahagia sejagad raya.

Namun hari ini, ketika yayangnya itu gak ada, hati dan perutnya terasa hampa. Tak ada wajah ganteng nan imut lagi, tak ada makanan nikmat nan lezat di meja lagi dan satu hal yang pasti, mulai nanti malam sampai seminggu ke depan ia harus gigit jari karena nggak ada tangan lembut yang akan meninabobokannya.

Baru setengah hari ia ditinggal oleh yayang tercintanya itu tapi rasanya sudah seperti di neraka. Ditambah lagi para penghuni perutnya yang lagi dangdutan heboh menuntut segera dipenuhinya hak hidup mereka. Kalau beberapa saat tadi baru dangdut mellow, sekarang sudah berubah jadi dangdut koplo dan mungkin jika tuntutan mereka tidak segera dipenuhi maka lagu mereka akan berubah lagi jadi dangdut house music! Dengan gusar si bocah melayu itu bergegas menuju kulkas. Siapa tahu ada sisa-sisa makanan kemarin yang bisa dihangatkan lalu dimakan.

Ternyata sudah ada mahluk yang mendahuluinya membuka kulkas. Netherlands si bule berambut jabrik itu rupanya juga sedang kelaparan. Doi sedang mengorek-ngorek isi kulkas berusaha mencari sesuap kentang untuk dimakan. Sialnya persediaan kentang dan telur sedang habis. Yang tersisa di kulkas hanya sebungkus kacang kulit, 3 buah jeruk dan 1 sisir pisang Ambon.

"Heh bule jabrik, ngapain lo bongkar-bongkar kulkas!? Kelaparan lo ya!?" ejek Malay sadis.

Neth yang sedang khusyuk dengan kegiatannya itu jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Eh, eh, nggak kok! Gue cuma beresin kulkas, kasihan Indo kulkas berantakan begini nggak ada yang bantuin beresin, hehe.." kilahnya bokis.

Doi tengsin juga kalau ketahuan sama si Malay lagi ngorek-ngorek sisa makanan di kulkas. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya!?

"Ah, udah lama gue nggak makan pisang Ambon, kangen juga," ujarnya seraya mencomot 2 buah pisang dan langsung ngacir pergi.

Malay yang ditinggal ngacir cuma bengong ngeliat kelakuan aneh si bule saingannya itu. Ia pun mengikuti jejak Neth mencomot 2 buah pisang untuk mengganjal perutnya lalu kembali ke habitatnya semula di depan TV. Doi nggak tahu di tempat tersembunyi nggak jauh dari situ, Neth sedang melahap si buah pisang dengan kalap sangking laparnya!

-000-

TBC


	2. Mine

Rival or Lover?

Episode 2 : _Mine_

Jarum pendek jam di dinding sudah _mangkal_ di angka 4. Acara gosip siang yang tadi sedang ditonton Malay dengan khusyuknya kini sudah berganti menjadi acara berita sore. Berita yang paling _hot _saat ini adalah kabut asap hadiah dari negeri yayangnya, Indonesia yang menimpa negerinya Singapore yang sudah mencapai tahap memprihatinkan. Sebenarnya sebagian negerinya yang berdekatan dengan pulau Sumatera juga kecipratan kabut asap. Untung aja doi lagi "_ngendon_" di rumahnya Indonesia, jadi_ ngga_ kena. He, ada untungnya juga doi jadi "imigran gelap" di rumahnya Indonesia, terselamatkan dari bencana kabut asap. Namun walaupun begitu doi turut merasakan kepedihan rakyatnya dan juga rakyat Singapore yang sedang diserbu kabut asap. Rasanya pedih perih, sepedih dan seperih perutnya yang kini mulai dangdutan lagi.

_Damn_, dasar perut sialan!

Yeah maklumlah, doi terbiasa makan makanan enak yang dibuat dengan sepenuh hati oleh yayangnya, Indonesia. Sangking enaknya, doi pun tak sanggup menahan nafsu untuk tidak nambah makan lagi dan lagi. Yang pasti doi baru akan berhenti makan kalau perutnya sudah tak sanggup lagi menampung makanan yang masuk alias kekenyangan. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa mengisi perutnya sampai _full tank_ sehingga setengah sisir pisang Ambon dan beberapa butir kacang kulit tak sanggup untuk meredakan rasa laparnya saat itu.

Demi Tuuuuhan (ala Arya Wiguna gitu#dzig), ia harus makan, ia harus mengisi perutnya yang sudah gonjang ganjing _ngga_ karuan itu.

Sambil menahan rasa lapar _to the max_ di perutnya, cowok berambut poni lempar itu pun beringsut ke arah dapur. Dibukanya pintu kulkas. Semilir angin dingin dari dalam kulkas bertiup ke arah wajahnya dan cowok berwajah melayu oriental itupun mengembangkan senyum. Di dalam kulkas yang kosong melompong itu, tersisa sebuah pisang Ambon. Buah berbentuk lonjong panjang berwarna kuning yang memang merupakan buah favoritnya itu terlihat sangat sexi, menggiurkan dan begitu menggoda. Ingin rasanya ia segera meraihnya, menggenggam, melucuti kulit luarnya lalu dengan penuh hasrat memasukannya ke dalam mulut untuk segera dikulum, digigit, dikunyah dan ditelan. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menggapai si buah sexi itu. _Half way there_. Ia sudah membayangkan lezatnya buah pisang yang akan melewati tenggorokannya dan masuk ke perutnya, sekedar meredam rasa lapar disana.

"Eits! _Sorry, I got it first_!" suara bariton yang sudah akrab di telinganya terdengar nyinyir.

Rupanya si bule Belanda berambut jabrik saingannya sudah lebih dulu mendapatkan si buah idaman. Dengan tatapan mengejek ia melambaikan si buah pisang, memprovokasi.

"Aku pemenang dan kau pecundang!" Netherlands, Si bule Belanda itupun bernyanyi ala Squidward.

Diejek sang rival tak membuat Malay jatuh mental. Dengan sigap cowok berambut lurus itu merebut apa-apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak miliknya.

Enak saja, ia yang lebih dulu membuka kulkas dan menemukan sang buah idaman sedang tergolek pasrah di dalam sana menunggu tangan hangat miliknya yang akan meraih dan menggenggamnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Enak saja, walaupun si bule jabrik sialan itu sama-sama kelaparan, seharusnya dia-sebagai _nation_ yang paham hukum-lebih paham ungkapan, "Sesama Pria Kelaparan Dilarang Saling Mendahului".

''Hap!" Tangan mungilnya berhasil menggapai si buah idaman. Kini posisi menjadi seri. Tangan mungilnya berhasil mengklaim wilayah atas si buah pisang, sedangkan tangan besar milik sang rival berhasil mengklaim wilayah bawah si buah pisang. Keduanya menebar pandangan penuh provokasi. Dengan sekuat tenaga dua orang pria beda negara itu berusaha merebut si buah pisang.

"_This is mine_, _you jerk_!" umpat Malay yang sebel banget liat wajah puas si bule saingannya.

"_No way, this is mine, you idiot!_ " Netherlands _ngga_ mau kalah, doi berusaha mencari kata-kata umpatan yang lebih dahsyat.

"_Mine_!" Si bocah melayu mencoba menggertak rivalnya dengan satu tarikan kuat ke arahnya. Namun tubuh besar sang rival tak mudah ditaklukan dengan sekali tarikan saja. Buktinya, tubuh besar berkulit pucat itu masih tak bergeming. Tetap dengan pendiriannya, mempertahankan si buah Pisang sampai titik darah penghabisan.

"_M-I-N-E_!" Sang rival yang memang bertubuh lebih tinggi dan besar itu membalas dengan satu tarikan kencang. Tubuh mungil Malay pun tak kuasa menahannya. Doi tertarik ke arah tubuh Netherlands dan menabrak dada bidang si bule. Namun genggamannya masih erat melingkari tubuh si buah Pisang.

"Uugghhhh…!" kini keduanya saling menebar _death glare_ sambil tetap menggenggam erat si buah Pisang.

Tahu lagunya Doel Sumbang & Nini Carlina berjudul ''Kalau Bulan Bisa Ngomong''? Mungkin lagu itu sangat cocok dalam kondisi ini, "Kalau Pisang Bisa Ngomong". Yeah, kalau saja Pisang itu bisa _ngomong_ mungkin doi akan berteriak, "Tolooong, aku galau~". Doi galau, bingung, apakah memilih untuk berlabuh ke dalam mulut sang cowok manis berwajah melayu oriental dengan poni yang terbelah pinggir, ataukah ke mulut si cowok bule macho dengan rambut ala bunga Tulip? Dan kegalauan si buah Pisang itupun akhirnya berakhir ketika dua orang partner Indonesia itu dengan sekuat tenaga menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan. Si buah Pisang yang semula berwujud lonjong panjang itupun, kini terbelah dua, remuk redam, tak berbentuk lagi.

Itulah akhir tragis si buah Pisang di tangan dua pria kelaparan.

"_Damn_!" Malay mengutuki buah idamannya yang kini belepotan di telapak tangannya. Impiannya makan sebuah Pisang Ambon utuh nan lezat musnah sudah. Tapi lumayan lah, ada sedikit sisa-sia yang bisa ia makan untuk meredam rasa lapar di perutnya.

Ia melirik si bule saingannya yang juga tengah melahap buah Pisang yang belepotan di tangannya dengan kalapnya. Memalukan! Dua orang laki-laki gagah yang kelaparan, lalu berperang demi sebuah Pisang Ambon, lalu berakhir dengan menjilati tangannya sendiri yang belepotan Pisang Ambon bonyok.

_It sucks_!

TBC

-00000-

Mau tahu lanjutannya?

Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?


	3. Cooking Nightmare

Episode 3 : _Cooking Nightmare _

"Aagghhh...Ne-Neth..." sesosok tubuh mungil itu menggeliat di atas sofa.

"Ngghhh...Malay..." juga sesosok tubuh besar ikut menggeliat tak jauh dari si tubuh mungil.

"Uughh..." keringat mengalir di wajah dan tubuh si tubuh mungil.

"Mmmmhhh..." begitu juga di wajah dan tubuh si tubuh besar.

"Neth, ugghh_...gue_, _ngga_ tahan lagi..." si tubuh mungil itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Wajahnya memerah menahan sesuatu.

"_Gu-gue_ juga..._ngga_ tahan lagi..." tangan si tubuh besar itu menggenggam

sandaran sofa empuk dengan kencang sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Agghhhh...!" tubuh mungil itu mengejang.

"Agghhhh...!" tubuh besar itu menjerit.

"KITA HARUS MAKAAAAAAANNNNNN...!" lalu keduanya berteriak putus asa.

...

...

-00000-

"Ohok!" Indonesia menghentikan kegiatan makan malamnya sebentar. Ia tersedak tiba-tiba. Cepat-cepat ia minum air supaya makanan yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya itu bisa meluncur mulus. Disekanya sudut bibirnya yang basah oleh air. Pikirannya menerawang nun jauh ke benua yang berbeda.

"Ada apa Indonesia?" tanya Boss nya yang duduk di samping Pak Kusir-eh salah-di sebelahnya penasaran.

"Oh, _ngga_ apa-apa, Boss," ujarnya, "cuma _keselek aja_, Boss."

Si Boss tersenyum dengan senyuman ala _The Smiling General_, lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya kembali.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat dua mahluk absurd di rumahnya nun jauh disana.  
"Mudah-mudahan mereka _ngga_ mati kelaparan..." doanya setelah selesai makan malam.

-00000-

Sebagai seme yang memiliki harkat dan martabat yang terhormat, dua partner Indonesia itu gengsi untuk memasak. Mereka juga gengsi untuk memanggil abang tukang bakso-mari mari sini dan mengucapkan saya mau beli. Mereka bahkan gengsi untuk memesan makanan melalui layanan _delivery order_. Mereka hanya tahu memerintah lalu perintah mereka terwujud secara instan. Biasanya, ketika mereka kelaparan, mereka tinggal meminta sang yayang untuk memasak masakan favorit mereka dan mereka hanya tinggal makan saja. Namun dalam kondisi darurat seperti saat ini, sepertinya mereka harus menurunkan gengsi mereka.

"Kayanya kita harus jalan sendiri keluar buat beli makanan." ujar Malaysia sambil mengelus perutnya yang melilit.

"Ya _udah_ _gue nitip_ beli _Boerenkoolstamppot_, dengan _rookworst* _deh." rupanya si Bule jabrik masih _ogah_ jalan keluar beli makanan sendiri.

"Enak _aje_, jalan sendiri _dong_!" Malay dongkol disuruh-suruh. _Emangnya_ babu!

"_Lagian_ makanan _apaan tuh_!? Disini _ngga_ ada yang jual juga _kali_!" tambahnya keki.

"Hhhhffftt...andai ada orang yang bisa disuruh masak..." ujar Netherlands putus asa. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tamu.

TING.

Tiba-tiba ada gambar lampu menyala pertanda terbit sebuah gagasan bagus.

...

...

-00000-

"Heh? Masak?"

Enam pasang mata berwarna abu-abu gelap itu melotot tak percaya. Ketiganya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia, trio tuyul tukang jajan, tiga setan neraka yang senang banget minta duit jajan dari Netherlands en sempet bikin doi bangkrut di hari Valentine (baca Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia chapter 6#promosi#dzigh). Yah, namanya juga masih bocah, wajar _dong_ suka minta duit jajan.

"_Mang _kamu bisa masak apa, Laos?" tanya Myanmar bingung.

"Masak air." ujar Laos sekenanya.

"Aku juga bisa masak, masak nasi di _rice cooker_." ujar Cambodia semangat.

Netherlands en Malaysia _facepalm_.

"Heh, Bule! Ini gara-gara ide aneh _loe_!" Malay menunjuk hidung Netherlands dengan emosi.

"Minimal mereka bisa masak nasi di _rice cooker_!" kilah Netherlands.

Malaysia _facepalm_ lagi.

"Nah, Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia, sekarang tolong buatkan Om makanan yang lezat, nanti Om kasih uang jajan yang buanyaaaak buat kalian," Nether langsung pasang wajah manis, ramah en baik hati demi memikat hati 3 adik Indonesia yang masih belia itu.

"Asyiiiiikkkk!" ketiga adik sewilayah geografis Indonesia itu langsung bersorak gembira demi membayangkan pundi-pundi uang yang akan mereka dapatkan dari Om rambut jabrik.

"Memang Om Netherlands itu baik hati, _ngga kaya_ Kak Malay yang pelit merkedit!" ujar Laos polos.

Malay langsung melotot demi dihina adiknya sendiri.

"Iya, iya, _ntar gue_ traktir nonton film "Ong Bak" deh!" ujar Malay sekenanya. Padahal itu film Thailand yang _udah jadul banget_. Namun karena _ngga_ mengerti dan juga faktor masih polos, ketiga adiknya itu bersorak gembira lagi. Malaysia nyengir sambil bergumam, "Mau _aja gue bo'ongin_, hehehe..."

...

...

-00000-

Netherlands bersandar di sofa sambil membaca majalah. Telinganya disumpal _earphone_. Lamat-lamat terdengar lagu dari dalam sana. Rupanya ia sedang bersantai sambil menikmati musik dari Ipodnya. Sementara itu Malaysia masih gelisah menanti ketiga adiknya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Sudah 1 jam dan ketiganya belum selesai juga. Ia heran dengan sikap rivalnya yang bisa dengan santainya memerintah 3 orang anak kecil untuk memasak. Dasar kompeni! Lihat wajahnya yang tanpa dosa itu sedang santai dengan Ipodnya. Apa dia _ngga_ khawatir 3 bocah setan itu akan menghancurkan seisi rumah ini karena salah menyalakan kompor gas? Apa dia _ngga_ khawatir akan keracunan dengan masakan yang dibuat oleh 3 bocah yang belum berpengalaman itu? Baru saja Malay akan membombardir Netherlands dengan ribuan pertanyaan barusan, si bule jabrik bermata hijau itu cuma meliriknya sambil tersenyum santai.

Malaysia _ngga_ habis pikir. Sungguh _ngga_ masuk akal bagaimana si bule bisa mendapatkan ide nekat memperbudak 3 bocah untuk menjadi _chef_ dadakan bagi mereka. Dan yang lebih _ngga_ masuk akal lagi adalah bahwa dirinya menerima begitu saja ide sinting, gila, miring itu!

"_Just relax_..." bisik Netherlands sambil mengedip dengan genitnya.

Kesal dengan kelakuan santai rivalnya, Malay menarik _earphone _yang sedang dikenakan Nether.

"Heh, jabrik, ini _udah_ 1 jam!" bentaknya sadis.

"Ah, _ntar_ kalau_ udah _matang juga kita dipanggil." ujar Nether santai. Ditarik dan dipasangnya lagi benda itu ke telinganya.

"Uggh, bukan itu, _bastard_!" Malay berang. Ditariknya kaos lengan buntung yang dikenakan Netherlands.

Netherlands bangun dari sofa berusaha menangkap raut kekhawatiran di wajah rivalnya.

"_Gue_ khawatir," Malay tercekat, "_Gue_ khawatir nanti-"

BRUK BRUAGGGHHH DUAAGGGHHH

"A-astaga!" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari arah dapur.

Dua partner Indonesia itu bergegas ke dapur.

"_Alamak Jang_!" Malay histeris.

"_God verdomme_!" Netherlands _jawdrop_.

Demi Arya Wiguna yang _nyalonin_ diri jadi Wakil Bupati Kolaka, Sulawesi Tenggara, pemandangan di dapur milik Indonesia itu benar-benar menyeramkan! Saos tumpah berceceran dimana-mana. Asap mengepul dari panci di kompor. Nasi goreng tumpah berantakan di bawah meja.

"Salah kamu, Myanmar! Kenapa nasi gorengnya kamu senggol!? Jadi tumpah _tuh_!" Laos menunjuk-nunjuk Myanmar sambil menangis histeris.

"A-aku _ngga_ sengaja, Laos!" Myanmar heboh minta maaf.

Cambodia meraih piring besar. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menyendok nasi goreng yang berantakan di lantai, menampungnya di piring besar tersebut.

"I-ini makanannya sudah jadi.." ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan nasi goreng yang telah jatuh itu ke Netherlands dan Malaysia yang masih berdiri mematung tak percaya.

...

...

-00000-

"Pokoknya aku _ngga_ mau maafin kamu, Myanmar!" Laos masih _keukeuh_ _ngambek_. Mulutnya termonyong-monyong dengan sisa butiran nasi yang menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Aduh, aku harus ngomong apa lagi? _Kan_ aku _ngga_ sengaja, Laos" ujar Myanmar sedih. Doi pasang wajah memelas sambil mengunyah nasi goreng.

"Eh, nasi gorengnya enak juga," ujar Cambodia sambil menyuap suapan kedua.

Sementara itu dua orang dewasa yang dengan bodohnya mempercayakan urusan masak memasak pada 3 bocah itu hanya terdiam, menatap kosong pada piring masing-masing yang berisi nasi goreng.

Mereka berlima kini duduk di meja makan. Netherlands dan Malaysia duduk saling berhadapan. Lelah menunggu 1 jam, akhirnya makanan yang mereka tunggupun telah tersaji.

KRUYUKS~

"Ka-kalau tahu begini, lebih baik _gua_ jalan keluar beli makan sendiri..." ujar Malay geram. Matanya menatap marah ke piring nasi goreng di hadapannya. Kepalan tangannya bergetar, entah karena kesal atau karena lapar _to the max_. Meja makan pun tiba-tiba bergetar dengan hebatnya. Myanmar en Laos yang sedari tadi saling _ngambek-ngambekan_ itupun berhenti. Cambodia yang sedang asyik menikmati nasi gorengnya juga ikutan kaget. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hawa di sekitar mereka berubah jadi mengerikan. Laos spontan memeluk Myanmar yang duduk di sebelahnya karena ketakutan. Sementara Cambodia memegang kursinya erat-erat. Sepertinya akan pecah perang.

"I-ini semua, gara-gara _loe_..." suara Malay bergetar. Giginya gemeletuk. Diambilnya sendok makan lalu diacungkannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Siap-siap _gue_ hajar..." Netherlands ikut-ikutan frustasi. Matanya memerah, Alisnya berkedut-kedut. Disambarnya sendok lalu diangkatnya ke udara.

"Hen-hentikan, ja-jangan beran-" Cambodia berusaha melerai Netherlands en Malaysia yang kelihatannya akan memulai perang dunia ke-112.

"-tem..."

Malaysia menyendok nasi goreng, memasukannya ke mulut lalu mengunyahnya dengan kalap. Sementara Netherlands langsung menghajar nasi goreng di hadapannya. Sendok yang tadi ia pegang dilemparnya jauh-jauh. Diambilnya piring berisi nasi goreng itu, lalu dituangkan langsung ke dalam mulutnya sampai penuh lalu dikunyah tanpa ampun.

Cambodia _sweatdrop_.

Sisa nasi goreng yang masih ada di piring besar langsung dijadikan rebutan oleh 2 mahluk kelaparan tersebut. Kini sendok sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Mereka berebut mengais sisa nasi goreng dengan tangan. Sisa-sisa nasi yang menempel di jari-jari mereka langsung dijilati sampai bersih tak bersisa.

"Wah, Myanmar, ternyata masakan kita sangat enak, buktinya mereka berdua makan tanpa sisa!" seru Laos kegirangan.

"Asyiik, Laos, berarti kita berbakat ikutan acara Mastercep di TV!" sorak Myanmar.

"Dan yang pasti kita bakalan dapat duit jajan yang buanyaaaakkkk! Horeeeeee!" timpal Cambodia.

Trio tuyul itupun bersuka cita.

TBC

Mau tahu lanjutannya?

-0000-

*_'Boerenkool met rookworst'_ adalah salah satu hidangan Belanda tertua dan paling populer. _Boerenkool_ disebutkan dalam buku resep masakan pada tahun 1661. Kentang tumbuk tidak digunakan dalam hidangan ini, meskipun sosis sudah disajikan dengan kubis di hidangan ini. Hidangan ini menjadi populer setelah terjadi musim-buruk untuk jagung sementara kentang menjadi populer sebagai makanan. _Boerenkool_ mengandung banyak karbohidrat, yang membuatnya menjadi makanan populer untuk hari di musim dingin (from Wikipedia-red)


	4. Dream

Episode 4 : Dream

**Warning** : _mature theme_, _self pleasure, wet dream, _dll

PS :_ Becareful_ ya. Kali ini temanya 18+. Kalau _ngga_ sanggup baca lebih baik _ngga _usah dibaca. Jangan terlalu serius dibaca. Anggap santai _aja_ ya^^

Credit :

Angka Satu-Caca Handika (dangdut _song_)

Perdamaian-Gigi band

* * *

"Aku pulang.." suara lembut milik si pemuda berambut ikal terdengar lelah. Menunaikan tugas di negeri orang selama 1 minggu tentu saja melelahkan.

"_I'm glad you're home_…" tubuh lelah itu langsung disambut pelukan rindu dari pemuda yang serupa dirinya. Pelukan yang teramat sangat erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Si pemuda ikal mencoba melonggarkan pelukan kekasihnya. Tubuhnya terasa lengket. Rasanya pasti menyenangkan jika ia segera mandi air hangat dan berganti pakaian.

"E-eh, Malay, gue mau mandi dan ganti baju du-"

Terlambat, bibir si pemuda berambut ikal itu sudah terlanjur disumpal ciuman penuh gairah. Ia tak bisa mengelak ketika seluruh bibirnya telah terkunci dan tak bisa melarikan diri. Tubuh mungilnya didesak ke arah dinding. Dalam sekejap, pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya itu lenyap. Lalu tubuhnya ditarik ke dalam lautan api penuh hasrat yang meluap-luap.

...

"Mmmhhh,...'Ndon,..."

Malaysia, si pemuda berambut lurus berponi lempar itu tersadar dalam kondisi masih setengah mengantuk. Tangannya mencoba menggapai tubuh _slim but sexy_ yang tadi ada di dalam pelukannya. Dicari kesana-sini namun tak ketemu juga sungguh membuatnya mengerang putus asa. Dengan mata yang masih terasa berat, akhirnya ia berusaha bangun juga. Alangkah kagetnya doi ketika terbangun. Bukannya menemukan sang yayang yang tadi asyik dicumbunya, doi malah mendapati sprei tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan basah-koreksi-lebih tepat disebut banjir. Begitu juga dengan celana yang dikenakannya.

Si pemuda melayu itu tercekat.

"Ja-jadi tadi itu...cuma mimpi!?"

...

...

...

Wajah si pemuda melayu itu menyembul dari balik pintu kamar. Tengok kiri tengok kanan. Setelah mendapati keadaan aman, tubuh mungil itu beranjak keluar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Langkahnya tersendat oleh bawaannya yang lumayan berat. Owalah, rupanya doi menggotong sprei tempat tidurnya yang "kebanjiran" tadi plus beberapa potong pakaian kotor miliknya.

"Sialan!" umpatnya.

Di ujung lorong kamar, doi kembali celingak celinguk, khawatir kepergok sama saingannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bule jabrik yang tidur di kamar di ujung lorong. Sehari-hari mereka memang selalu tidur bertiga di kamar utama tapi selama yayangnya _ngga_ di rumah, mereka berdua memutuskan "pisah ranjang" sementara. Untung _aja_ rumah Indonesia besar en punya banyak kamar tidur sehingga salah satu dari mereka _ngga _perlu gelar tikar di ruang tamu.

Malay berjalan pelan sambil berjinjit di depan kamar yang ditempati Netherlands. Pelan ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar. Sepi. Sepertinya si jabrik belum bangun. Doi memang terkenal susah bangun pagi. Doi baru bisa bangun kalau sarapan pagi yang dibuatkan Indonesia sudah matang dan aroma lezatnya menyeruak ke penjuru rumah.

"Aman jaya, hehehe..." Malay terkekeh lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi belakang.

Doi berniat langsung mencuci "barang bukti" yang memalukan itu. Jangan sampai saingannya dan juga seluruh dunia tahu bahwa sangking kangennya doi sama yayangnya, sampai-sampai mimpi banjir! Apalagi kalau sampai Singapore dan konco-konconya dari Fujodanshi Club itu tahu, wakk, bisa heboh dunia persilatan! Bisa-bisa di majalah Fujoshi Weekly Magazine terpampang wajahnya dengan headline besar berhuruf kapital "Kepergian Indonesia Akibatkan Banjir Besar di Malaysia". Tengsin!

Setelah tergopoh-gopoh membawa "buntelan"nya ke kamar mandi belakang, pemuda berwajah melayu oriental itu dikejutkan oleh penampakan sosok misterius di pojokan dekat mesin cuci. Sosok besar itu sepertinya membawa barang bawaan yang banyak.

"Netherlands!?" seru Malay kaget.

Di pojokan dekat mesin cuci, Netherlands si bule Belanda saingannya itu sedang mengangkut buntelan besar. Ada 2 sprei tempat tidur, selusin kaos lengan buntung, 5 potong celana pendek, sepotong jeans belel dan beberapa potong celana kolor.

"E-eh!?" si bule berbadan besar itu gelagapan sendiri sewaktu ditegur si pemuda melayu.

Dari kejauhan, Malay meneliti pakaian kotor milik Netherlands. Sprei berwarna biru abu-abu itu tampaknya basah. Begitu juga dengan yang berwarna kuning, sepertinya basah. Malay pun nyengir lebar.

"Abis mimpi basah ya semalam, hehehe..." ejeknya puas.

Diejek seperti itu oleh rivalnya bikin Netherlands tambah gelagapan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk bisa men_counter_ balik.

"Ba-baju kotor gue udah menggunung _nih_, jadi hari ini mesin cucinya gue _booking_ ya." kilahnya asal.

Malaysia maju mendekati wajah si bule Belanda berambut jabrik itu sambil mesem-mesem. Doi nunjuk-nunjuk 2 lembar sprei yang kelihatan basah di belakang kaki Netherlands.

"O-oh i-ini, semalam atap di kamar gue bocor, trus _netes_ jatuh ke sprei jadi basah begini _deh,_" kilah Neth sekenanya. Doi kayanya _udah_ bingung mau cari-cari alasan apa lagi.

Malaysia masih mesem-mesem mesum. Doi tahu _banget_ kalau semalam _ngga_ turun hujan sama sekali. Doi juga tahu betul kalau atap kamar yang ditempati si bule itu _ngg_a bocor.

"Ahahaha, Netherlands semalam mimpi basah! Gue _bilangin_ Singapore aaahhh, biar masuk berita majalah Fujoshi Weekly Magazine!" Malay langsung bersiap _ngacir_ kesenengan.

"Ugh, sialan _loe_, bocah!"

Nether yang merasa kewibawaan dan ketahanan nasionalnya bakal terancam itu langsung sigap mengejar si bocah tengil kurang ajar itu.

"Weekk!" Malay ngacir sambil mengacungkan jari tengah merasa menang dari saingannya.

Namun untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Malay yang sudah berlari lebih dahulu, kakinya keserimpet sprei kotornya sendiri dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Sementara Netherlands yang sudah terlanjur lari dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak bisa mengerem mendadak. Alhasil tubuh besar Netherlands sukses menabrak tubuh mungil si bocah tengil di depannya. Merekapun jatuh berguling saling bertumpukan. Netherlands mengusap hidung mancungnya yang terantuk kepala belakang Malay. Begitupula Malay yang menjerit sakit pinggang akibat ditimpa gorilla berambut Tulip.

"Minggir_ loe_, Bocah!" Nether mendorong tubuh langsing Malay.

"Sialan, '_kan loe_ yang _nimpahin _gue, jabrik!" Malay bersungut-sungut sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang hampir patah.

"Hmm?" tiba-tiba Netherlands menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Selembar celana kolor motif garis-garis merah-biru yang tampak sangat basah menyembul di antara tumpukan pakaian kotor milik rivalnya.

"Apa ini?" ditariknya benda ajaib itu.

"Eeeeuhh..i-itu!" Malay langsung panik menyadari barang bukti yang hendak dihilangkannya itu malah ditemukan oleh saingannya.

Sekarang gantian Netherlands yang mesem-mesem mesum. Dengan semangat '45 diacungkan celana kolor milik Malay itu tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak

"Singapooore..! Aku punya berita yang menarik!"

Malaysia pun _ngga_ mau kalah. Secepat kilat diambilnya 2 sprei kotor milik Netherlands sambil balas teriak.

"Gue juga punya berita yang _ngga_ kalah heboh!"

Keduanya lalu saling tatap dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi sambil memegangi barang bukti milik saingannya masing-masing.

Lima menit berlalu dan tak ada satupun yang menyerah. Semuanya bersikeras menjatuhkan rivalnya.

"Hhhhhffftt,...ya udah, kalau gini caranya, kita berdua bakalan jadi headline majalahnya Hungary itu deh..." Netherlands menghela nafas pasrah.

"Dan jadi bulan-bulanan di acara rapat PBB..." timpal Malay.

Terbayang oleh keduanya betapa hina dan memalukannya saat Singapore en Fujodanshi Club asuhan Hungary dan Japan menginterview mereka berdua perihal "mimpi banjir bandang" plus menampilkan barang bukti nista milik mereka berdua di hadapan ratusan pasang mata nation dari seluruh dunia dalam acara Rapat PBB. Bukan hanya itu, mereka bahkan mencari sponsor kesana-kesini untuk ikut ditampilkan pada acara spesial interview dengan mereka berdua yang ditayangkan khusus live selama 3 jam. Sponsornya mulai dari produk alat kontrasepsi, makanan ringan, minuman bersoda sampai _diaper _dewasa!

Keduanya menarik nafas.

"Gencatan senjata..." ujar keduanya berbarengan.

Akhirnya mereka menyadari bahwa perdamaian itu indah. Dari kejauhan terdengan lagu Perdamaian yang dinyanyikan Gigi band. _Perdamaian perdamaian, perdamaian perdamaian, banyak yang cinta damai tapi perang semakin ramai~_

Keduanya duduk di lantai sambil memilah-milah pakaian kotor masing-masing.

"..."

"..."

"Cucian _loe_ banyak bener?" suara Malay memecah kesunyian.

"Yeah, maklum gue sering ganti kaos, soalnya iklim di sini panas banget, beda sama di negeri gue..." keluh Netherlands.

Malaysia jadi ingat bahwa dia sering kali memperhatikan betapa mengkilatnya kulit Netherlands. Rupanya itu penyebabnya.

Malaysia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Netherlands ketika si bule itu memilah pakaian kotornya. Ada 2 tumpuk pakaian. Sprei yang basah ia tumpuk di sisi kiri, sedangkan baju kotor lainnya ia tumpuk di sisi kanan. Tumpukan baju kotor yang berada di sisi kanan ia masukan ke dalam kantong plastik. Setelah itu si bule berbadan besar itu memasukan sprei basah tadi ke dalam mesin cuci, menyalakan air dan memasukan sesendok deterjen ke dalam tabung mesin cuci. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara deru pertanda mesin sudah menyala. Tak lama ia beranjak berdiri sambil membawa kantong plastik tadi.

"Kenapa_ ngga_ dicuci sekalian?" tanya Malay heran. Toh kapastitas mesin cucinya cukup besar, batin si pemuda melayu.

"Oh ini. Ini mau di_laundry_ sama Vietnam.." ujar Nether santai.

TING TONG TING TONG

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Ah, itu dia _udah_ datang, _see you.."_ dengan santainya Netherlands berlalu meninggalkan Malay sambil membawa kantong plastik berisi pakaian kotor tadi.

Penasaran Malay membuntuti Nether sampai ke ruang tamu. Benar saja, Vietnam, si sipit berambut panjang diikat belakang yang selalu memakai topi caping itu dengan sumringah menerima kantong plastik dari Netherlands. Setelah cuap-cuap sebentar, ia pun pergi. Netherlands mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Dibalas senyum manis oleh gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Nah, sekarang gue bisa santai-santai lagi..." ujar Nether berlalu di depan Malay.

"Da-dasar kompeni!" kutuk Malay _ngga_ habis pikir dengan bule Belanda yang selalu saja memperbudak orang itu. Dia juga _ngga_ habis pikir hanya dengan modal kedipan genit, mau-maunya Vietnam dibudakin _wong Londo_ satu itu! "Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri kita sebagai orang Asia Tenggara!?" jerit Malay dalam hati.

-00000-

Netherlands masih tetap setia dalam posisi santainya di sofa ruang tamu, membolak-balik majalah sementara tangannya menggenggam _softdrink_ yang kemarin dibelikan oleh trio tuyul di minimarket sebelah rumah. Malaysia yang sejak pagi berniat mencuci pakaian kotornya sebagai wujud penghilangan barang bukti kejadian mimpi banjir semalam, yang malah keduluan rivalnya itu kini dengan sangat terpaksa menunggu cucian si bule itu selesai. Doi akhirnya ikutan _nongkrong_ di depan TV sambil minum teh manis.

"Semalam _sampe_ 'banjir' ya, _Coy_?" tanya Nether. Maksudnya cuma nanya tapi malah terdengar mengejek.

"Sesama korban 'banjir' dilarang saling ejek!" Malaysia sebel banget.

Netherlands menyeringai.

"Oh kalau gue _sih_ bukan korban banjir. Sengaja gue bikin banjir"

Malaysia mengangkat alis, mencoba mencerna kalimat rivalnya barusan.

"Maksud _loe_?"

"Ya..._gitu deh_." Nether tersenyum penuh misteri.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Malay memerah. Ia membayangkan Netherlands yang sedang melakukan _self pleasure_. Jemari tangannya yang besar sedang sibuk menelusuri _sensitive spot_ miliknya sambil terus membayangkan wajah kekasih tercintanya. Sampai akhirnya di satu titik puncak, ia tak bisa menghentikan gejolak itu lalu...

Wajah Malaysia semakin memerah.

"Da-Dasar mesum!"

Ia melempari wajah Netherlands dengan koran lalu _ngacir _ke kamar mandi belakang. Sementara sang korban penimpukan koran misuh-misuh _ngga_ karuan. Doi protes akibat perbuatan si bocah gemblung, poninya yang sudah ditata rapi dengan _hair gel_ jadi acak-acakan.

Malaysia yang sudah berhasil sampai di kamar mandi belakang masih tercenung dengan kalimat rivalnya barusan. _Self pleasure_. Selama ini ia belum pernah melakukannya. Entah kenapa ketika sang rival mengatakan hal tersebut sambil tersenyum tadi, pikirannya jadi mengawang-ngawang. Ia jadi teringat mimpi semalam yang menyebabkan ia "kebanjiran". Sialan, ini pasti gara-gara yayangnya yang tak kunjung pulang. Akibatnya kepalanya jadi pusing. Mungkin karena terlalu kangen pada sang yayang, perasaan itu jadi terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

Malaysia memejamkan matanya. Terbayang segurat wajah manis kekasihnya sedang tersenyum manis sembari menatap dirinya. Semilir angin meniup untaian hitam ikal itu. Beberapa helai ikal itu berjatuhan menutupi dahi dan juga pipinya. Tatapan matanya begitu hangat. Bibir kemerahan lagi basah itu merekah dalam diam.

Pemuda Asia Tenggara berambut lurus itu merasakan debaran mesra di jantungnya. Betapa ia ingin merengkuh bibir lembut itu lalu menyatukannya dalam pertemuan yang hangat dengan bibir miliknya. Membelai tubuh itu, memeluknya, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas tubuh itu, membelai setiap helai untaian hitam di kepalanya.

Tangannya mulai merayap ke bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Menelusuri setiap jengkalnya dengan napas terengah. Perlahan muncul guratan merah rona di kedua pipinya seiring tarikan napas yang semakin cepat.

"Indon...mmm.."

Malaysia masih memejamkan matanya, asyik berfantasi dengan imagi erotis di pikirannya.

"Aaghh.."

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keluar meluap-luap dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Menyembur kencang dengan beberapa kali sentakan, lalu perlahan mengalir lembut menghabiskan sisa-sisa tetesannya.

Pemuda Asia Tenggara itu terduduk lemas. Napasnya masih terengah-engah setelah peristiwa barusan. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Ia masih belum percaya apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Jadi, ini yang dinamakan _self pleasure_, batinnya bertanya-tanya. Dan ia pun hanya bisa melongo, _speechless_, demi merasakan sensasi baru yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini. Dan ia pun masih belum menyadari kalau ia "kebanjiran" lagi.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Terdengar suara mesin cuci pertanda proses pencucian sprei milik Netherlands sudah selesai. Si empunya sprei pun datang menuju mesin cuci bergegas mengangkat cuciannya. Doi terkejut ketika mendapati si bocah sotoy, Malaysia, saingannya sedang terduduk lemas di dekat dinding, _ngga_ jauh dari mesin cuci. Wajahnya memerah dengan tatapan kosong, melongo, cengo seperti korban pencopetan di jalan.

"Kenapa _loe, Coy_?" tanya Netherlands keheranan sambil mengambil sprei dari dalam mesin cuci lalu memasukannya ke dalam ember.

Tak ada sahutan dari lawan bicaranya.

Si bule Belanda itu melirik, mencoba meneliti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada diri bocah satu itu. Ketika irish hijaunya terpaku pada setetes cairan putih yang menampakan diri di antara sela-sela paha pemuda berambut poni lempar itu, barulah ia paham apa gerangan yang telah terjadi.

"Gimana rasanya, _Coy_?" Nether senyam senyum mesum sambil meledek Malay. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Malay sambil mengedip nakal dan tertawa kecil. Sementara subjek yang diledek masih belum _mudeng_. Tatapannya masih kosong. Rupanya doi masih terbang di awang-awang sangking dahsyatnya pengalaman pertama tadi.

"Yah.._emang kalo_ baru pertama kali suka kaget begini _deh_..." ujar Nether sotoy. Ia pun beranjak pergi sambil menggotong ember berisi sprei miliknya.

Sementara Malaysia yang ditinggal sendirian mulai timbul kesadarannya. Perlahan ia berhasil menguasai diri dari efek dahsyat _self pleasure_ yang dilakukannya tadi.

"A-aduh, dengkul gue gemeteran..." keluhnya sambil mengelus dengkul tercinta. Perlahan doi berusaha bangun sambil berpegangan tembok.

Refleks, tangannya langsung memeriksa bagian bawah tubuhnya yang "kebanjiran" _maning_.

"Ba-basah..sial!" umpatnya tengsin.

Akibatnya baju kotor doi nambah lagi. Dengan berat hati, doi terpaksa harus menanggalkan celana yang dikenakannya en melemparnya ke tumpukan pakaian kotor untuk dicuci. Untung _aja_ ada kain sarung butut _nganggur_ yang _nyantol _dengan indahnya di kapstok dekat mesin cuci. Entah punya siapa, mungkin juga punya yayangnya, Indonesia yang emang hobi _banget_ _pake_ sarung kalau mau bobo. Oh, terpujilah sarung butut! Untungnya ada dirimu, karena kalau_ ngga_ ada dirimu, Malay terpaksa _nyuci_ baju dalam keadaan "_bottomless_" dan itu bakal jadi sasaran ejekan yang empuk bagi Netherlands. Bahkan lebih parah lagi kalau ada anggota Fujodanshi Club yang nekad menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menemukan Malay dalam kondisi yanag sangat seksi seperti sekarang, lalu diam-diam memotretnya untuk kemudian dimasukkan dalam headline news majalah nista mereka. Bisa tamat riwayatnya!

Dengan kondisi dengkul yang masih gemetar, Malay mulai memasukkan pakaian kotornya ke dalam mesin cuci, menuangkan deterjen, menyalakan air keran lalu memencet tombol start. Namun sungguh sial nasib kawan kita yang satu itu. Setelah dipencet berkali-kali si mesin cuci tak kunjung menyala jua.

"Sialan, sialan, kenapa _ngga_ mau nyala!?" Malay langsung naik pitam. Sangking emosinya doi menggebrak si mesin cuci dengan sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, bukannya menyala, si mesin cuci malah ngambek en rusak, _ngga _bisa digunakan lagi.

"_Alamak jang_, terus gue_ nyuci_ baju _pake _apaaaa?" Malay jadi _hopeless_. Hampir _aja_ doi nangis bombay. _Udah_ kepala pusing, kangen yayang _ngga _pulang-pulang, "kebanjiran", dengkul gemetaran, pakaian kotor segunung, mesin cuci _pake_ ikut-ikutan mati pula! Lengkaplah sudah hidup ini!

"Terus gue mesti bilang WOOOOOWWWWW_ gituuuuu_! Arrrghhhh!" Malay tidak bisa menguasai emosi. Ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

Dari ruang tamu Netherlands mendengar suara barang-barang berjatuhan. Ia heran padahal sepertinya tidak ada gempa bumi, yeah walaupun di rumahnya Indonesia memang sering ada gempa bumi _sih_. Tak lama terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan penuh amarah yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Sang bule mencopot _earphone_-nya sebentar, mencoba meneliti asal suara-suara penuh amarah tersebut, lalu memasang _earphone_-nya kembali. Ia kembali asyik dengan majalah yang dibacanya.

...

...

...

"Masak, masak sendiri, makan, makan sendiri, _nyuci_ baju sendiri, tidur pun sendiri..." terdengar suara nyanyian-yang malah terdengar seperti suara _curcol _orang yang merana-dari mulut Malay.

Malaysia mengucek baju yang berlumuran busa sabun sambil duduk di bangku jongkok. Disikatnya baju itu di atas papan penggilasan. Busa sabun beterbangan ke segala penjuru. Ada beberapa yang muncrat ke wajah dan rambutnya. Ia mengucek matanya yang perih terkena busa sabun, tapi doi lupa kalau tangannya juga penuh dengan sabun. Alhasil bukannya hilang, malah tambah perih. Air mata pun bercucuran deras dari mata si bocah gemblung satu itu.

"Huhuhu...Indoooonnn, cepetan pulaaannnggg..!"

Tangisan putus asa Malay pun meledak. Sangking dahsyatnya, busa sabun pun ikut-ikutan menyembur kemana-mana. Sementara di ruang tamu, Netherlands tertidur pulas dengan telinga yang masih tersumpal _earphone_.

TBC~


	5. Gardening

_#Cuap-cuap author :_

Makasih banyak bagi yang masih mengikuti fict ini. Daku sangat terharu, huaaaa..(lebeh!). Btw, di episode 5 ini daku _munculin_ Benelux _Siblings_ tapi versi daku sendiri gitu _deh_. Mungkin beda sangat dengan versinya om Hide. Yeah, namanya juga fanfict yang OOC sangat (bisa _aja_ ngelesnya). Disini Luxembourgnya jadi cewek, padahal seharusnya doi adalah cowok ganteng. Maafkan daku _yah_ para fansnya Luxie, semoga daku _ngga_ disantet. Kalau fict ini banyak kekurangan, daku mohon dimaafkan ya.

Mau dilanjut bacanya?

_Monggo_...

* * *

Episode 5 : _Gardening_

Sebelum terbang ke Kolombia Selatan, Indonesia berpesan pada kedua suaminya supaya tidak lupa merawat tanaman di kebunnya. Jangan lupa juga memberi makan Si Komo, komodo peliharaan Indonesia yang ada di halaman belakang rumahnya dan ikan mas koki yang ada di aquarium bulat hadiah dari Japan.

Memberi makan Si Komo, _checked_

Memberi makan ikan mas koki,_ checked_

Merawat tanaman di kebun…eum

Netherlands en Malaysia saling bertatapan. Di hadapan mereka terbentang halaman seluas 5 hektar yang ditanami bermacam-macam tanaman eksotis. mulai dari Melati (_Jasminum sambac_) yang didaulat sebagai Puspa Bangsa, Anggrek Bulan (_Phalaenopsis amabilis_) sebagai Puspa Pesona sampai Patma raksasa (_Rafflesia arnoldii_) sebagai Puspa Langka yang hanya berumur sekitar satu minggu (5-7 hari) dan setelah itu layu dan mati. Masih ada lagi tanaman yang menjadi flora khas setiap propinsi di negerinya, seperti Cempaka (_Michelia champaca_) atau biasa disebut Bungong Jeumpa di Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam, Kenanga (_Cananga odorata_) yang mewakili Sumatera Utara, Sedap malam (_Polyanthes tuberosa_) mewakili Jawa Timur, Lontar (_Borassus flabellifer_) mewakili Sulawesi Selatan sampai Matoa (_Pometia pinnata_) dari Papua Barat. Semuanya ada disini.

Netherlands menghela napas. Andai saja ada kantong ajaib Doraemon yang bisa mengeluarkan "Robot Perawat Kebun", dalam sekejab, halaman yang luasnya ampun-ampunan itu pasti sudah bersih terawat. Andai saja Netherlands bisa menemukan pekerja seperti era _Cultuure Stelseel_ alias tanam paksa dahulu pastilah pekerjaan menyusahkan ini sudah beres. Namun, di era kemerdekaan seperti ini pastilah ia kena semprot lembaga HAM internasional di PBB. Dulu saja sistem itu diprotes keras oleh banyak kalangan di Belanda sehingga dihapus dan diganti dengan Politik Etis yang dipelopori oleh Van Deventer, apalagi sekarang. Bisa-bisa ia dikeroyok oleh negara-negara di dunia! Netherlands masih berusaha memutar otak, mencari calon mangsa yang tepat untuk bisa disuruh menyelesaikan pekerjaan berat itu. Trio tuyul, Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia? Sepertinya ngga. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Malaysia masih asyik terbengong-bengong menatap halaman rumah kakak merangkap kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin merawat seluruh tanaman di halaman yang sangat luas itu, menyapu, menggunting dahan en memberi pupuk saja belum pernah ia lakukan. Paling _banter_, ia hanya pernah membantu Indonesia menyiram tanaman yang paling dekat dengan pintu rumah. Peristiwa itupun sudah lama terjadi. Itupun lebih banyak mainnya daripada bekerjanya. Bukannya menyiram tanaman dengan serius, ia malah iseng menyemprot air ke tubuh kakaknya yang sedang _nungging_ memberi pupuk pada bunga Matahari. Sebagai hadiah dari perbuatan "mulia"nya, sang kakak tercinta memberi hadiah jeweran di telinga sebelah kanannya.

Keduanya menghela napas putus asa. Netherlands tidak kunjung menemukan calon mangsa yang tepat, sedangkan Malaysia sudah _ngga_ tahu harus _ngapain _lagi.

"Ya _udah_, kita bagi tugas _aja, loe_ ke bagian kanan, gue ke bagian kiri." ujar Neth sembari membawa sapu lidi, gunting rumput dan sekop. Kalau untuk urusan berkebun doi _udah_ terbiasa karena sering merawat Tulip di kampungnya.

"Te-terus gue _ngapain_?" tanya Malaysia bingung sambil gelendotan di gagang sapu.

"Yeah, _ngapain kek, nyapu kek, nyabut _rumput _kek, nungging kek_, terserah _lo_e!" jawab Nether sekenanya lalu _ngacir_ meninggalkan Malay yang masih garuk-garuk kepala bingung.

-000-

Setelah berjibaku selama 3 jam merawat halaman rumah sang kekasih tercinta, akhirnya 2 suami beda negara itu kembali dari "medan perang". Si suami berkebangsaan Eropa kembali pulang dalam keadaan penuh luka baret bekas terkena goresan di sekujur tangan berkulit pucat plus pinggang yang kumat encoknya. Maklum, faktor U alias sudah UZUR! Suami yang satunya lagi kembali pulang sembari _ngesot_ sangking capeknya. Doi rupanya kesasar, _ngga _bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Setelah keliling sana sini sampai _ngga_ kuat jalan lagi, akhirnya doi berhasil menemukan jalan pulang juga, walaupun sambil _ngesot_. Mereka berdua beristirahat di beranda rumah.

Si bule berbadan besar berambut menyerupai Tulip itu mengusap luka-lukanya yang terasa perih. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit. Peluh mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya mengakibatkan kulit pucatnya terlihat licin mengkilap. Bahkan kaos lengan buntung berwarna biru keabu-abuan yang dikenakannya itu basah kuyup.

"Ahh..aww!" ia mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggangnya, "a-aduh, encok _gue_ kumat," rintihnya memelas.

Sementara rivalnya yang bertubuh kecil di sampingnya wajahnya sudah _ngga _karu-karuan, belepotan debu dan lumpur, bajunya terkoyak. Doi terkapar di lantai, _ngga _berdaya.

"Gu-_gue nyerah_..." ujarnya lemah.

-000-

"Belgie, Luxie, pokoknya kalian harus datang, aku _ngga_ mau tahu caranya gimana, pokonya kalian harus datang ke rumah _my honey_ sekarang juga...!" Netherlands yang terkapar sekarat di ruang tamu itu sedang sibuk menelpon sodara-sodaranya. Mereka adalah Belgium, gadis manis dengan rambut ikal yang selalu memakai bando berwarna merah en Luxembourg, gadis feminim berambut pirang panjang. Keduanya adalah saudara sewilayah geografisnya Netherlands. Setelah mendapat telepon dari abangnya yang terdengar sedang menderita itu, 2 jam kemudian Belgium en Luxembourg tiba di rumah Indonesia dalam keadaan selamat (_bokis_ _banget_, padahal aslinya bisa nyampe 20 jam!). Mereka terkejut bukan main melihat kondisi abangnya yang luka-luka.

"_Broer, jou_ kenapa?" tanya Luxie khawatir. Ia langsung berprasangka buruk kalau Indonesia suka main S & M.

"_Broer, jou_ _abis_ main perang-perangan sama _Broer Indonesie_ dalam rangka mengenang 17 Agustusan?" tanya Belgie ngaco.

Netherlands yang seneng banget gara-gara dibesuk_ sibling_ nya itu, langsung pasang gaya kesakitan yang lebay.

"Aku begini karena berusaha menyelamatkan _my honey_ yang hampir dimakan komodo peliharaannya kemarin. Untung aja _my honey_ _ngga_ apa-apa, kalau dia sampai terluka, aku _ngga_ bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri yang _ngga_ bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayang..." Netherlands mengarang bebas. Langsung dibalas dengan tatapan penuh haru oleh 2 orang sodaranya.

"Oooh, _je bent__echte held...Broer_, benar-benar pahlawan sejati.."

_Ngookk_. Malaysia yang tergeletak hampir semaput _ngga_ jauh dari situ langsung mules mendadak demi mendengar cerita karangan rivalnya. Doi ingat _banget_ waktu tadi _ngasih_ makan Si Komo, komodo peliharaan yayangnya, Netherlands _sempet_ dipelototin Si Komo. Binatang khas Nusa Tenggara Timur itu bahkan _sempet ngamuk_ en mau menggigit bule jabrik itu. Binatang juga tahu mana nation yang hatinya kompeni en mana nation yang hatinya putih suci laksana melati. Buktinya waktu Malaysia yang _ngasih_ makan Si Komo, binatang melata itu asyik-asyik _aja_.

"_Broer_, kasihan _jou_ luka-luka begini, sini _ik_ obatin." Belgie _nyari-nyari_ kotak P3K, tapi karena bukan rumahnya sendiri jadi _ngga_ ketemu juga. Akhirnya karena putus asa, doi_ nanya_ juga ke Malaysia yang lagi terkapar di sofa.

"E-eh- _de doos_-_is__in de_-_de_..." Malay grogi juga ditanyain bule. Kelihatan _banget_ kalau doi _ngga _fasih bahasa Belanda. Doi cuma sesekali _aja_ _dengerin_ Netherlands _cuap-cuap_ pakai bahasa _Londo_ sama yayangnya yang bahasa Belandanya lebih mendingan dibanding dirinya.

"_Ana __ing ngendi_? Ada dimana?" tanya Belgie dalam bahasa Jawa logat Suriname.

Malay _sweatdrop_. Cakep-cakep logatnya _medhok_.

"_Deket_ telepon.." ujar Malay _keki_. Capek capek _ngomong_ pakai bahasa _Londo_,_ ngga_ taunya doi bisa bahasa Jawa!

Belgie melenggang mengambil kotak obat dimaksud. Sementara Luxie membersihkan luka-luka di tangan abangnya dengan kain yang dibasahi air hangat.

"_Feel good_?" tanya Luxie sambil menatap hangat ke wajah abangnya.

"Hmm..." Netherlands mengangguk sambil geliat geliut di pangkuan Luxie.

Malay _cengo_ demi melihat wajah Netherlands yang biasanya licik selicik Swiper si serigala di film _Dore the Explorer_ tapi sekarang berubah 180 derajat jadi _cute_ _kaya_ mukanya _Shaun The Sheep. _

"Da-dasar serigala berbulu domba!" batin Malay _eneg_.

Kembali kepada Netherlands yang sedang dirawat 2 _sibling_ nya. Setelah luka-lukanya selesai dibersihkan Luxie, Belgie membalut tangan abangnya yang berkulit pucat itu dengan perban. Luxie kemudian ganti posisi. Sekarang ia berlutut sambil membersihkan luka di kaki Netherlands.

"_Emang sih_ gue luka-luka, tapi diperbannya _ngga kaya gini_ juga _kali_..." Netherlands angkat suara.

Owalah, sangking seriusnya membalut perban, Belgie lupa kalau abangnya hanya luka baret ringan. Sangking seriusnya, doi membebat tangan abangnya ala orang patah tulang.

"Ahahaha,_ sorry_, _Broer, ik_ salah perban!" kelakar Belgie yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Luxie.

Netherlands_ sweatdrop_. Doi tahu_ banget_ kalau Belgie lagi _ngerjain _dia. Dari dulu itu anak_ ngga_ pernah berubah, senang _banget_ godain abangnya.

"_Sory, sorry_, sini _ik _bongkar lagi.." sahut Belgie kesenengan.

Kali ini doi berencana membebat abangnya _ala mummy style_.

"Belgieeee, _ik ben niet__een mummie, _aku bukan _mummy_!" Nether langsung keluar tanduknya gara-gara dikerjain _melulu._

"Ahahaha, _sorry, sorry, Broer, alstublieft wees niet__boos, please don't be angry_!"

Belgium en Luxembourg yang kesenengan karena berhasil membuat abangnya kesal itu langsung cubit-cubit pipi bule jabrik yang menggembung _ngambek_ itu.

"_Mijn schattige __broer..my cute brother,_" mereka berdua jejeritan heboh sementara Netherlands mukanya memerah _tengsin_. Udah bangkotan begini masih_ aja_ digodain.

"Maafin _ik_ ya, sini _ik_ pijit biar encoknya_ Broer_ sembuh.." rayu Belgie seraya melumuri punggung en pinggang abangnya dengan minyak lalu memijit perlahan.

"Nah, _Broer,_ istirahat aja, nanti _ik_ buatkan makanan." ujar Luxie.

Netherlands langsung berbinar-binar membayangkan _ngga_ lama lagi bisa makan makanan lezat khas kampungnya. Oh, bahagianya dia hari ini!

Malaysia yang terkapar di sofa _ngga_ jauh dari trio _siblings_, terus memperhatikan kehebohan tiga mahluk bule itu. Ia merasa agak iri. Senangnya Netherlands bisa dibesuk oleh sodaranya, bisa dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang, bisa bercanda, bersenda gurau bersama. Ah, andaikan ada saudara yang mau menjenguk en merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang, batin Malay.

"Ah!" ia terlonjak dari sofa. Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

...

...

...

"Singapore, _please, please_ kesini sekarang juga,_ gue_ sakit berat, butuh perawatan ICU segera.." terdengar suara berlogat khas Melayu bernada memelas sedang sibuk menelpon.

"Tadi pagi _gue _hampir diterkam Si Komo waktu mau_ ngasih_ makan. Padahal biasanya doi asyik-asyik _aja _sama _gue, ngga_ tahu kenapa tadi tiba-tiba doi jadi beringas, mungkin lagi musim kawin.." cerocos Malay di telepon.

"_Please, gue n_gga bisa jalan, kaki _gue_ sakit, luka-luka, tangan en leher_ gue_ digigit Si Komo _sampe_ berdarah-darah, _gue_ butuh pertolongan segera.." tambahnya lebay.

Rupanya Malay belajar ilmu berbohong dari Netherlands.

"Dasar _bokis_! Kalau tangan en leher_ loe_ digigit Si Komo, _loe _langsung _koit _dalam hitungan menit! Bilang _aja loe_ minta _gue masakin_, dasar pemalas!" Singapore yang lagi stres gara-gara urusan kabut asap di negerinya langsung _nyemprot_. Ludahnya bahkan ikut-ikutan _nyemprot_ dari telepon.

TUUUT ...TUUT... TUUUUUTT

"Si-sialan! Malah ditutup!" Malay langsung manyun.

Ternyata jurus_ bokis_ lebay yang dipakai Netherlands ke 2 orang _siblings_nya _ngga_ berlaku buat Singapore.

Dengan berat hati, Malay akhirnya menelpon yang bisa ditelpon.

"Ya ampun, Kak Malay sekarat!?" terdengar suara mungil di ujung telepon. Sepertinya suara Laos.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita harus segera pesan makam!" disambut dengan kehebohan mahluk mungil lainnya. Sepertinya itu Myanmar.

"Iya, jangan lupa pesan batu nisan en karangan bunga!" kehebohan pun makin melebar ke mahluk mungil yang lainnya lagi. Sepertinya itu Cambodia.

Di ujung telepon langsung terdengar suara-suara riuh en heboh. Ada yang heboh nangis sesunggukan, ada juga yang jejingkrakan kesenangan.

"Gawat, padahal hanya ditinggal sebentar sama Kak Indo, tapi Malay _udah ngga_ sanggup menanggung derita en mau bunuh diri begini..." sepertinya suara Philipine.

"Kasihan, tapi walaupun niat bunuh diri, mestinya abang Malay mikirin cara bunuh diri yang lebih keren, masa bunuh diri dengan cara minum air liur Si Komo!?" sepertinya suara Brunei.

"Mari kita berdoa semoga arwah Malay tenang di alam sana, _ana_..." sepertinya suara Thailand.

Sepertinya ASEAN _Brotherhood _sedang mengadakan arisan di rumahnya Cambodia.

"WOOOIIII, _GUE_ BELOM _KOIT_, _GUE_ MASIH HIDUP, _BASTARD_!" Malay berteriak gahar. Doi naik pitam gara-gara disangka _udah koit_ sama sodara-sodaranya.

SIIIIIINNNGGGG...

Sepi sejenak.

"Myanmar, aku takut, jangan-jangan itu suara hantunya Kak Malay..." ujar Laos gemetaran.

"Roh jahat, enyahlah, roh jahat, enyahlah!" kata Myanmar sambil lempar kacang ala Japan gitu.

"Ayo, kita sholat ghoib supaya arwah abang Malay diterima di sisi Tuhan YME," ajak Brunei. Doi langsung gelar sajadah en _nyiapin_ sarung.

Malaysia tepok jidat. Awalnya doi bohong pura-pura sakit berat supaya dikasihani en sodara-sodaranya langsung pada datang membesuk. Namun malah berubah jadi gosip_ infotainment_ begini.

"Jadi kalian _ngga _ada yang mau besuk _gue..."_ ujar Malay merana. Hampir _aja_ doi nangis.

Sepi, _ngga _ada jawaban. Rupanya semuanya masih pada _parno_ sama "arwah" nya Malay.

"Padahal _gue udah_ _nyiapin_ duit jajan buat yang mau besuk _gue_..." suara Malay makin lemah. Doi _udah_ _hopeless_ pasti _ngga _ada yang mau besuk juga.

Mendengar kata "duit jajan" mata trio tuyul langsung bling-bling. "KITA_ AJA_ YANG BESUK!" ujar trio tuyul. Rupanya rasa takut terhadap arwah penasaran itu bisa dihapuskan dengan duit jajan.

"Tapi duit jajannya 100 US dollar ya, Kak," ujar Myanmar.

Malay _bengek_.

"Per orang.." tambah Laos.

Malay _bengek_ kuadrat.

"D-dasar setan neraka!" batinnya.

-000-

"Enak, _Broer_?" tanya Luxie yang menyuapi si bule bermata hijau sesuap _Boerenkoolstamppot_, dengan _rookworst.__ Mereka bertiga bercengkrama di ruang keluarga. Sambil duduk-duduk di sofa, Luxie menyuapi makanan sedangkan Belgie memijit _kening abangnya dengan minyak zaitun. Netherlands langsung berkaca-kaca demi merasakan nikmatnya masakan favorit dan juga pijatan lembut di keningnya. Ia merasa jadi seorang personifikasi nation yang paling bahagia sejagad Hetalia.

_"__Erg lekker__, _enak _banget__, _Luxie!" serunya semangat.

Mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia, kembali saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Malaysia menggelar kasur tipis lalu tidur tengkurap di atasnya. Seorang bocah mungil sedang sibuk memijit pinggang dan betisnya.

_"_Agh_, _enak _banget__, Laos" _Malay melenguh nikmat. Rasanya sekujur tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal terobati dengan pijatan ala kadarnya itu.

Tidak lama muncul Myanmar en Cambodia dari balik pintu membawa 2 kantong kresek besar. Dua bocah itu tadi disuruhnya membeli nasi goreng dan es cendol.

"Apa ini?" tanya Malay bingung.

"Struk belanja." ujar Myanmar sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas pada kakaknya.

Dahi Malay berkerut_. __Wong_ ini nasi goreng gerobakan kaki lima, _masa pake__ s_truk belanja. Dipelototinya secarik kertas lusuh itu. Doi langsung _sweatdrop__. _Disana tertulis Warung_ "__Fried Rice__" _dengan tulisan acak-acakan mirip ceker ayam. Ini pasti akal-akalan 2 setan neraka itu! Seporsi nasi goreng dibanderol dengan harga 20 ribu. Padahal biasanya cuma 8 ribu! Dikalikan 4 berarti 80 ribu. Belum lagi es cendol yang biasa cuma 3 ribu perak, di struk itu ditulis seharga 5 ribu. Dikalikan 4 jadi 20 ribu.

Malay menatap 2 bocah neraka itu dengan tatapan _hey-shit-sejak-kapan-loe-belajar-korupsi__?_

Yang ditatap malah membalas dengan tatapan polos, "Itu PPn, ditambah ongkos jalan en upah karyawan."

Alis Malay berkedut-kedut kesal, "Sialan, anggarannya di-_mark up__!"_

"Uangnya pas ya, Kak, _ngga_ ada kembaliannya," Cambodia menimpa_li._

"Sialan, sialan, sialan, _gue_ bangkrut mendadak!" umpat Malaysia hampir nangis.

Mereka berempat akhirnya menikmati nasi goreng en es cendol itu dengan suka cita. Lebih-lebih trio tuyul, mereka benar-benar bersuka cita. Selain mendapat "uang jajan" 100 US dollar per orang, mereka juga mendapat "lebihan" dari belanja nasi goreng en es cendol tadi. Pundi-pundi uang mereka pun makin menggunung.

Semuanya berakhir dengan bahagia, kecuali Malaysia yang bangkrut mendadak akibat diporotin adiknya sendiri. Di balik peristiwa hari ini, ada hikmah yang bisa diambil. Ternyata Indonesia adalah "_Super Sweet Heart"_ karena bisa merawat kebunnya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa setiap minggu. Dan 2 suami _ngga_ genah itu baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

_KRING KRING KRIIIING_

Terdengar bunyi telepon.

"Laos, _cepetan_ diangkat!" perintah Malay pada adiknya.

Sang adik berwajah polos tapi _hobby banget morotin_ orang itu beringsut ke arah telepon dan mengangkatnya.

"...eh, Kak Indo, ya? Kak, kapan pulang?" ujar suara mungil itu.

Demi mendengar nama Indonesia disebutkan, dalam hitungan detik, Netherlands yang lagi asyik disuapin en Malaysia yang lagi asyik menyeruput es cendol langsung ngibrit. Mereka berdua adu sprint dengan garis finish meja telepon. Laos yang lagi memegang gagang telepon langsung disikut en di _tackling_ sampai terlempar jauh.

"Indoon, Indon, gu-_gue_ kangen, kapan pulang?" Malay langsung menyerbu gagang telepon. Diciumnya gagang telepon itu sambil bercerita betapa rindunya ia pada yayangnya itu.

"Minggir _loe_, bocah!" Netherlands menyikut Malay dan membuatnya terpuruk ke sudut tembok.

"_Honey_, gimana kabarnya? Jaga kesehatan, ya, jangan sampai sakit." Kini gagang telepon itu dibajak oleh Netherlands. Wajahnya begitu berseri-seri bisa mendengar suara kekasihnya tercinta.

Malaysia tidak terima. Sebagai seme yang berdaulat ia merasa memiliki hak yang sama untuk bisa berbicara dengan Indonesia melalui telepon. Dengan penuh amarah, didorongnya tubuh besar Netherlands yang sedang asyik menelpon. Namun rupanya tubuh itu terlalu kuat untuk digoyahkan. Akhirnya Malay merebut paksa gagang telepon yang sedang _nangkring _di telinga Netherlands.

"'Ndon, _i love you, beib, i want to hug you and ki_-" belum selesai ia merayu sang yayang, mulutnya keburu ditoyor saingannya.

"_Honey_, jangan _didengerin _suara aneh barusan, _ik hou van je_, cepat pul-"

Gantian bibir si bule jabrik yang ditoyor rivalnya.

"Be-beib, _gue pingin_ nonton film Twilight bareng, gu-"

Sang gagang telepon direbut paksa kembali oleh si tangan besar.

"_Honey,_ kalau kamu udah balik, ki-"

Terjadi tarik menarik gagang telepon yang berlanjut dengan toyor mentoyor bibir.

"Sialan, sekarang giliran _gue, bastard_!" Malaysia emosi ditoyor berulang-ulang oleh rivalnya. Mentang-mentang bibir doi seksi.

"_Gue belum selesai ngomong, loe udah motong_!" Netherlands _ngga_ kalah emosi.

"Kalau berani, kita selesaikan sekarang juga!" tantang si bocah.

"Siapa takut, _loe_ jual, _gue_ beli!" Nether menanggapi sangar.

Terjadilah Perang Dunia ke-112.

Sementara di benua seberang samudera nun jauh disana, Indonesia cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Di ujung telepon hanya terdengar suara-suara absurd.

"Hhhfftt, seperti yang _gue_ duga.." ia menghela napas, "_gue_ tutup _aja deh_..."

TUUUUUTTT

Telepon ditutup.

Sementara itu di bumi Nusantara terjadi perkelahian seru antara 2 suami Indonesia. Belgie en Luxie di sudut biru mengambil pom pom dan menyemangati abangnya sambil jejeritan

"_Vlug een beetje! Vlug een beetje! Come on! Come on!_"

Sementara di sudut merah, Myanmar en Cambodia berteriak heboh _ngga_ mau kalah.

"Hajar! Sikat!"

"Biar mampus!"

...

...

...

_OMAKE :_

"_Ngomong-ngomong_, Laos kemana ya?" Cambodia baru menyadari sedari tadi _ngga_ melihat sodaranya itu.

"Iya, _kok_ doi terbang _ngga_ balik-balik?" Myanmar ingat kalau adiknya yang mungil itu kena tampol Netherlands en Malaysia yang napsu rebutan telepon lalu menghilang di atas langit biru.

...

...

"Myanmaaaaarrrr, Cambodiaaaa, tolooooongg...!" terdengar suara Laos di atas langit.

Myanmar en Cambodia _sweatdrop_.

TBC~


End file.
